Playing Truth or Dare with Naruto
by pinkatailmon
Summary: Ah, a simple game of Truth or dare in the Naruto world. What could possibly go wrong? Let's see......everything. Warning:NO PAIRINGS and OC character.


There are a lot of Naruto Truth or Dare quizzes on Quizilla. So I was like "What the hell", and I made one. But this is not a quiz, it's a story, right? So I decided to post my favourite result here on Fanfiction. It's more humourous than romantic, enjoy!

The Konoha twelve and the Sand siblings are at a party and Naruto suggested Truth or Dare. Everyone except Chenoa(OC character) agreed. Hinata was dared to give Naruto a kiss but she fainted when Naruto came near her.

Disappointed, Naruto turned to a new victim, Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke! Truth or Dare?" Sasuke looked pained for a moment but recovered quickly and smirked. "truth."he said confidently, at least Naruto couldn't force him to do anything gross like last time.

Last time, Sasuke chose dare and Naruto made him run around Konoha with a pair of boxers on his head. But sometimes, truth isn't as safe as it looks.

"Sasuke, are you gay?"This resulted in Sasuke choking on his candy bar and two rabid fangirls trying to claw Naruto's eyes out. After a disgusted "NO!" from Sasuke, the game went on.

Kiba dared Naruto to french Sasuke, which made two furious fangirls leap at him, intent on tearing him into tiny, little pieces. They had to be dog-piled down by the other guys.

They weren't very willing so Gaara used his sand to force their heads together. Also, because their mouths were open and screaming "NO FRICKK'IN WAY AM I KISSING THAT BASTARD AGAIN!",so they got a bit more tongue and slobber than necessary.

After everyone finished laughing and Naruto and Sasuke finished eating the toothpaste and practically drinking down the mouthwash. The game went on.

Chenoa sat down on a chair, trying to be as invisible as possible. Naruto eyed her and she squirmed under his gaze. He smirked. Damn."Alright,Chenoa-chan! Truth or dare?" Chenoa thought for a few moments and said, "I'm not choosing!".

Last time, she played this game, they had dared her to strike a few sexy poses in her bra and panties. Which she did, with a bit of oomph.

Unknown to Chenoa however, Naruto had snapped photos of her, doing those poses, then he had posted them on the Internet. Boy, was she steamed when she found out. She made Naruto delete those photos and made sure that he couldn't sit down for a week after she had finished with him. Chenoa used the Thousand years of pain Jutsu on him. She was never going to play Truth or dare again.

"Awwwww, come on!"Kiba said as Akamaru gave Chenoa his best puppy eyes. She tried to shield herself from the cuteness ,"Okay, okay! Fine! Nothing too perverted though. You hear, Naruto?"Chenoa said as she glared at him. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Okay……dare. Good enough for you?" Chenoa said as she crossed your arms over her chest."Yeah……..I dare you to……….go out and ask three guys what they think of your new bra."Naruto said with a devilish smirk.

Chenoa's jaw dropped."Say what? What the hell! Naruto, you can't do that!" Chenoa yelled at the blonde shinobi who suddenly really resembled a punching bag.

"Yes, I said dare, so I gave you a dare. Oh yeah, and the guys you have to ask are Kakashi-sensei, Fuzzy brows-sensei and……….Pervert Hermit."

Chenoa's eyes bulged and an anime vein popped up on the back of her head."WHAT! You expect me to ask two pervs and a youth-manic what they think of my bra!" Everyone nodded.

Chenoa shot a death glare at Naruto which would even make Sasuke shiver and he did, or maybe it was because Sakura and Ino were standing so close to him.

"I…..hate…..you……Uzumaki…….Naruto." she hissed between her teeth as she went out the door. She slammed it shut and headed for Kakashi-sensei's house. She knocked on the door and Kakashi-sensei opened it, still reading Icha Icha Paradise."Ah,Chenoa-san. What brings you here?"he asked her, his eyes still glued to the pages of his porn book.

Chenoa fought back the urge to rip his book into pieces and yell at him for not looking at her when he was talking to her."Uh…………Kakashi-sensei? Can you look at me for a second?"she said as she lifted your shirt. Kakashi-sensei glanced at her then did a double take. Now he was staring at her chest. "So………what do you think of my new bra?"she asked, blushing heavily.

Luckily, Kakashi-sensei was a Jounin and had self- control. If it were Naruto or Kankuro she had flashed, they would have probably grabbed her front curves.

"Yes….it's very nice. Now,please put your shirt back down."He said, but his eyes were still glued to her chest. 'Perv.' Chenoa thought as she lowered her shirt back down, then she ran for her virginity!

'One down,two more to go.'she thought as she muttered a string of colourful words at Naruto.

Back at the party, Naruto suddenly sneezed. He sniffled, 'someone must be cursing me! 'he thought as he glared at the people around him."Curse you whoever was cursing me!"he yelled out, causing everyone to sweatdrop. Sakura hit him on the head, "Shut up, you baka!No one's cursing you!"Naruto rubbed his head and grinned sheepishly as everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

Back to you

Chenoa went to the training grounds. She had a pretty good idea that Gai-sensei was there. Sure enough, he was there training."Hey, Gai-sensei! I need to ask you ask you something!"She yelled at him."Of course! What is it? You need to see me do 100 push-ups?200 sit-ups? Or-"Chenoa cut him off by lifting her shirt."Uh………what do you think of my new bra?"you asked.

Gai-sensei looked shocked for a moment then he did his trademark thumbs-ups and said"VERY YOUTHFUL!But may I suggest that you wear this over it!"as he pulled out a green jumpsuit.

Chenoa lowered her shirt and started to back away."No thanks. I gotta go now. So bye!"she said as she ran for her sanity. She managed to lose Gai-sensei and his hideous green jumpsuit. She again mumbled swear words at Naruto for making her do this dare.

Back at the party, Naruto sneezed again. He rubbed his nose, 'Maybe, I'm getting a cold.' he thought.

Chenoa sighed as she went to find Jiaraya-sama. She found him on a rooftop, doing his 'research'."Oi! Jiaraya-sama!" Chenoa yelled as she lifted her shirt for the third time this night."What do you think of my new bra?"

An impressive amount of blood shot out from his nose as he fell backwards. He sprang back up and started to walk towards her, while she started to walk back."It's very nice but frankly, you look better without it." he said as he leapt towards her."PERV!" she yelled as she punched him in his face.

Chenoa stormed back to Sakura's house and Naruto opened the door, rubbing his nose."Oh, hey,Chenoa-chan! Did you- "Naruto never got to finish his sentence because Chenoa punched him in the went sprawling to the floor.

She picked him up by his collar and began shaking him back and forth."YOU SHITTY BASTARD! I ALMOST GOT FRICKK'IN RAPED! THE HELL AM I PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!" she yelled. Chenoa screamed a lot more colorful words at him, while the rest of the people watched her and sweatdropped.

When Chenoa finished screaming at Naruto for making her play truth or Dare, she punched him again. This time,she punched him so hard, he went though the wall. This left a Naruto-shaped hole in the wall of Sakura's house. Chenoa stormed out.

Naruto never asked her to play Truth or Dare again.

I switched this to to those who liked the previous one!


End file.
